hybernationstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaden Law
Kaden Law is an exile fromVault 23 and the main protagonsit in Fallout: Rangers of the Wastes. ''He is played by actor/director Max Kade. 'Background'Edit Kaden Law was born on March 15th, 2260, in Vault 23. Before his grandfather drove out the Enclave, the Vault was the locationof a secret Enclave military project, the goal of which was to create a new US Armed Forces to take over the North American continent. In 2233, Richard Law, Kaden's grandfather, led a successful revolt against the Enclave garrisoned in the Vault. After the Vault was reclaimed, Richard was named Overseer and fathered two sons, William and Charles. In 2258, William successfully escaped from Vault 23 and disappeared into the Wasteland. Two years later, Kaden Law was born to Charles and his wife. He grew up in an over-protective society, often being told that the outside world was a dangerous place. His parents spoke little of his uncle Will, but they often referred to him as selfish and irrational. However, Kaden eventually had a deep admiration for his uncle, and also wanted to leave the Vault. In 2277, Overseer Law was killed under mysterious circumstances. Due to his reckless behavior, Kaden Law was accused of the murder. As his punishment, he was banished from the Vault. His father, knowing full well that he was not the killer, managed to slip him a 10mm pistol and some ammunition. After that, nothing is currently known about Kaden Law's story. 'Appearance and Personality'Edit Kaden is roughly 5' 10" and very thin. His hair is blonde and usually combed into a pompador esque style. He has a somewhat gaunt face, and at the time he leaves the Vault he has no scars. His Vault suit starts out normal with no add ons. However, as the series goes on, he adds various pieces of light metal and leather armor onto the suit. He normally carries a 10 or 9 millimeter pistol, but is not a very good shot. His Pip-Boy 3000 has a number of markings scratched into it, most of them from his friends back in the Vault. Kaden is often oblivious to his surroundings when in a safe place, but is highly perceptive when in the Wasteland, often noticing dangers before the others in the group. He does not have a good aim with his gun, even when using VATS, but every once in a while he gets a lucky shot. He is somewhat paranoid at times, and it can be difficult to gain his trust. However, when he is the one who starts the talking, he makes fast friends, especially with children. He enjoys telling little kids about his adventures in the Wasteland, but has trouble impressing others with his tales. When in a comfortable situation, he is out going and in a good mood. Bringing up the Vault or his past will plunge him into a state os sadness, sometimes depression. When enemies attempt to hurt or kill his team mates, he will sometimes slip into a psychotic rage, and will not calm down until the hostiles are dead. One could say that Kaden is emotionally and mentally unstable. 'Trivia'''Edit *Kaden Law is the name of Max Kade's first character in Fallout 3. This has continued to be the name for most of his characters in video games, from Fallout New Vegas to Star Trek Online. *The name Kaden Tyberius Law comes from a variety of sources. Kaden just adds a syllable to his real last name. Law comes from one of Max's favorite Western actors, Phillip Law. Tyberius is Max's real middle name. *In early stages of pre-production, Kaden and the Exile were the same character. Kaden Law was a young NCR ranger who managed to get into the Veteran Corps at an early age. Over time, the idea of Kaden splitting into two characters came about, and the Ranger and the Vault Dweller became their own beings. *Vault 23 is a reference to Max Kade's favorite number, 23. It is also his date of birth. *Early concept art for Kaden portrays him as somewhere in his twenties, with an Errol Flynn style mustache and wearing the Exile's jacket. *A number of elements to Kaden are references to Roman history. Tyberius was the name of a Roman emperor. His birth date, March 15th, is the date of Julius Caesar's death in Shakespeare's play. Kaden also quotes Latin phrases on ocassion. This could imply a connection between Kaden Law and Caesar's Legion, however no connections have been mentioned or confirmed.